Interludes féminins
by MissKei
Summary: Parce que les femmes sont très importantes dans l'univers de Leiji, petits drabbles des relations d'Harlock avec quelques unes d'entre elles.
1. Dans l'ombre d'un saloon

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur Leiji Matsumoto et il se peut qu'une guest Star appartenant à Aerandir apparaisse en clin d'œil (auquel cas ce sera précisé).**

**Interludes féminins**

**1- Dans l'ombre d'un saloon**

- Je trouve ta Jurassienne moins phosphorescente que d'ordinaire.

Le capitaine Harlock grommela et vida son verre de Red Bourbon d'un trait avant de répondre à son interlocuteur, derrière le comptoir de ce saloon poussiéreux, perdu au fin fond de Gun Frontier.

- Ce n'est pas _ma_ Jurassienne.

L'Octodian en face de lui, partit dans un rire franc et caverneux propre à ceux de son espèce.

- Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais que chacun est «_ libre_ » par chez toi. Et à en juger par ton sens aigu de la rhétorique, je dirai que toi non plus, tu n'as pas assez bu !

Cette fois-ci, le pirate sourit de bon cœur et accepta le second verre que le barman lui servit sans changer de conversation.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'ordinaire, elle me descend une bonne partie de ma réserve de Brandy. Remarque bien, je ne me plains pas, quand tes acolytes et toi passez par mon bar, il ne me reste plus grand-chose d'intéressant dans mes caves.

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à partir du principe que les pirates ne boivent que de la piquette.

- Les pirates, je ne sais pas mais elle et toi en tout cas, on ne vous ferait pas avaler n'importe quoi !

Certains membres de l'équipage regardaient toujours cet étrange barman d'un œil suspect, étonnés qu'ils étaient du ton si paternaliste qu'il employait pour parler à leur capitaine alors que d'autres auraient clairement risqué leur vie en tenant ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ses propos.

La halte ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'espéraient tous et Harlock sonna le départ d'un simple geste, sans ménagement. Ils s'exécutèrent à regret à l'exception de Mimee qui leur signifia qu'elle les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes.

Le bar, déserté de ce ramassis d'ivrognes de l'espace, ressemblait à n'importe quel autre saloon. Quelques âmes isolées buvaient leur consommation en silence et c'est vers l'une d'entre elles en particulier que la discrète compagne du capitaine Harlock se dirigea.

- A quoi cela vous sert-il de revenir sans cesse ici ? Qu'espérez-vous ?

La fine silhouette se tourna vers la jurassienne, baissa la capuche qui couvrait son visage et découvrit un profil fier et féminin que Mimee n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis longtemps.

- C'est un endroit _libre_ ici, n'est-ce pas ?

De longs cheveux d'un bleu foncé encadraient ce visage d'une grande beauté et d'une froideur glaciale. Un sourire railleur venait animer des lèvres délicates et parfaitement dessinées… La reine déchue des Mazones était bien la dernière personne que l'on pouvait imaginer fréquenter un lieu de débauche comme celui-ci.

- Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre lui, je…

- De quoi avez-vous peur au juste ? Que je le menace ? J'ai admis ma défaite, suis-je encore d'un quelconque danger seule face à lui ? Non, c'est bien autre chose que vous redoutez…

Ce disant, elle avait ancré ses prunelles bleues dans les yeux dorés de son interlocutrice dans une attitude de défi. Ce qu'il y avait de provocation dans sa voix et dans son regard n'auraient d'ordinaire pas perturbé la sage Jurassienne mais Mimee sentait tout son être répondre à la menace qui émanait d'elle et elle ne contrôlait que péniblement le faible halo lumineux qui trahissait sa confusion.

- J'ai confiance en lui, répondit-elle trop précipitamment.

- Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici.

- Il est, de toute façon, libre de ses actes.

La frêle créature diaphane eut la nette impression de se justifier. L'ancienne reine lâcha un dernier rire méchant et se replongea dans la contemplation de son verre ne faisant plus cas de l'autre femme. Mimee, décontenancée, quitta enfin le lieu avec la désagréable sensation d'avoir perdu une bataille. Lorsqu'elle parvient jusqu'à l'Arcadia, Harlock l'attendait, impassible, les bras croisés, avec le calme olympien qu'il affichait en toute occasion mais alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le dépasser pour emprunter la passerelle, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer tout bas :

- Il fallait que tu le fasses, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que tu lui donnes cette victoire-là ?

Mimee et Harlock étaient deux âmes sœurs ou plus exactement deux âmes seules qui s'étaient reconnues, réchauffées l'une à l'autre. Une confiance, un respect et une sensibilité commune avaient tissé entre eux des liens si profonds que les mots étaient bien souvent inutiles pour qu'ils se comprennent.

- Alors, tu savais… ?

Il posa son regard acier et orageux sur elle et sa voix qui essayait de conserver sa neutralité avait une intonation plus sévère que d'ordinaire.

- Ne pas faire cas de sa présence était notre ultime victoire ; mais parce que tu as douté, tu lui as laissé une emprise sur toi… sur moi…

Elle se sentit misérable, cette simple phrase du pirate venait de donner sens à ce face à face dans le bar. Elle voulut répondre, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Déjà Harlock, d'un pas lent s'en retournait vers le Metal Bloody Saloon…


	2. Dans l'ombre d'une cuisine

**2- Dans l'ombre d'une cuisine**

4 ans. Cela faisait quatre années déjà que Toshiro les avait quittés et avec lui, le rire, la bonne humeur, tout ce qui donnait à ce vaisseau de fer, une âme, tout ceci semblait s'être éteint aussi. Le capitaine ne riait plus beaucoup, il s'était renfermé un peu plus, plus inaccessible encore au monde des hommes qu'il ne l'était auparavant, comme si le petit ingénieur avait été le trait d'union entre le monde des dieux et celui des hommes.

Comme à chaque anniversaire de sa mort, le curieux volatile du pirate se terrait dans un coin du vaisseau en pleurant et l'atmosphère était électrique sur le Pont. Chacun savait qu'il était préférable de ne pas déranger le capitaine dans sa méditation et son recueillement muet. Et personne ne s'y serait risqué car même si Harlock ne se montrait pas nécessairement violent avec ses hommes, il y avait comme un « on ne sait jamais » qui flottait autour de lui telle une évidence et qui achevait de convaincre les pirates de se tenir à carreau.

Tous à l'exception d'un. La voix tonitruante de Madame Mazu retentit depuis l'opposé du couloir qui menait au Pont. Elle arriva, encombrée de casseroles et de bouteilles en hurlant un « place, place » qui n'amenait pas de discussions possibles.

Elle posa la casserole la plus pesante devant la porte de la cabine du Capitaine.

- Euh je serais vous, je ne m'aviserais pas d'entrer. Il est de fâcheuse humeur aujourd'hui, conseilla le jeune Daiba sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire que la situation lui inspirait.

- Et sauf ton respect, jeune homme, je sais exactement ce que je fais.

- Oui, pour quelqu'un qui a l'intention d'empoisonner son capitaine, on ne peut pas dire que vous fassiez preuve de discrétion ! lança le Docteur Zéro franchement goguenard.

- Tatatata, fanfaronnez tant que vous le voulez mais aucune déprime ne vient à bout de mon fameux ragout de scallinois au vin rouge et aux carottes. Sentez-moi ça !

Ce disant, elle ouvrit la grosse casserole d'un air théâtral. Un « glou glou » intermittent s'échappa de dessous le couvercle, comme si un magma boueux était secoué de minuscules geysers…

- Du scallinois ?

- Euh oui, dans la recette d'origine, c'est du bœuf, mais je n'en ai plus, j'ai donc fais le plein de ces petits marsupiaux très savoureux que l'on trouve sur la planète Andora à très bon prix.

Tadashi Daiba fit une moue peu convaincue et recula d'un pas à tout hasard.

- C'est très louable mais je ne pense pas que le capitaine…

- Laisse-la Tadashi, on ne provoque jamais une furie armée d'un hachoir, l'interrompit le médecin de bord.

- Une furie ? Comment osez-vous…

Immanquablement, après pareille altercation verbale, la porte du capitaine s'ouvrit pour laisser découvrir un visage sévère. L'homme en noir porta un regard glacial sur les squatteurs de pas de porte et chacun se rapetissa imperceptiblement sur lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Allons capitaine, ce n'est pas une façon de parler devant une dame !

Les deux autres hommes se retinrent de pouffer de justesse en voyant l'air surpris du capitaine. Celui-ci se reprit aussi sec :

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, acceptez mes excuses.

Mazu afficha une satisfaction ostensible, ramassa ses casseroles et s'infiltra dans la cabine sans qu'Harlock n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

- Un ennemi plus redoutable qu'une Mazone, souffla le docteur zéro à l'adolescent hilare.

Harlock les fusilla du regard et emboita le pas de la cuisinière, vaguement inquiet.

- Euh Mazu, c'est bien aimable mais je…

- Je ne veux rien savoir capitaine, un grand gaillard comme vous doit se nourrir convenablement, vous être beaucoup trop maigre. Quelle femme voudrait d'un homme aussi maigre !

Harlock manqua à nouveau de s'étouffer puis Mazu ajouta à voix plus basse :

- Et puis croyez-moi, les aliments pour le corps savent aussi réchauffer le cœur. Le professeur était un amateur de bonne chaire, il vous le dirait comme moi. Et … il n'aimerait pas vous voir ainsi.

Comme un assentiment, le vaisseau sembla ronronner doucement. Harlock, loin de ses autres hommes, afficha finalement un léger sourire. Il remercia d'un signe et se servit un bol de cette curieuse mixture qu'il mangea sans ciller sous le regard satisfait de la cuisinière qui repartit en sifflotant, le cœur plus léger et le sentiment d'un travail bien accompli.

Harlock se moquait pas mal du goût, en cet instant il aimait le ragout de scallinois.


	3. Dans l'ombre d'une infirmerie

**3- Dans l'ombre d'une infirmerie**

Kei Yuki n'avait jamais tenté de rivaliser avec les fantômes d'Harlock, le respect muet mais indéfectible qu'elle lui vouait lui interdisait la moindre question ou allusion à sa vie passée. Il était de tout façon inutile de l'interroger car ses regards absents, le son mélancolique des touches de son piano, la façon si particulière qu'il avait de tourner son vin dans son verre, plongé dans un ailleurs inaccessible étaient autant de réponses aux questions qu'elle aurait pu lui poser.

Maya était dans chacun de ces gestes insignifiants, de ces regards oubliés, de ces instants d'éternité où le pirate devenait étranger à toute autre chose autour de lui. Elle respectait cela, elle enviait même la puissance de cet amour perdu qui avait encore tant de corps bien des années après.

Ou peut-être exagérait-elle les choses, trop bercée qu'elle était des lectures des vieux Shakespeare qui semblaient égarés dans la grande bibliothèque du Capitaine. Peut-être que la réalité était plus dure, qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ou bien simplement qu'Harlock ne mélangeait pas les genres, que son équipage devait rester son équipage…

Elle n'avait pas le charisme de cette _Voix_ de la résistance, elle n'avait pas non plus ce don de lire dans les cœurs qui faisait de Mimee quelqu'un de si cher à Harlock. Mais elle avait trouvé sa place dans son ombre, gravissant chaque jour un peu plus de terrain, un peu plus de proximité, jusqu'à devenir le numéro deux indispensable à ce vaisseau.

Son rire clair, sa gaité espiègle et ce potentiel explosif de séduction qu'elle savait concentrer dans un seul battement de cil faisaient d'elle une personnalité à part entière, une amie chère au pirate. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Elle n'attendait rien de lui, si ce n'est de rester ce qu'il était, si fidèle à ses idéaux, son modèle de droiture. Elle avait bien conscience que cette admiration avait quelque chose d'enfantin mais elle s'en moquait bien, cela la faisait avancer.

Elle se battait comme un homme, elle avait blindé son corps et ses yeux bleus aux horreurs de la guerre. Pourtant ce matin-là, cela avait été plus difficile de trouver au fond d'elle les ressources pour endurer ce spectacle.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue de cette mission, elle avait compris qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rire et afficher son air candide et insouciant sur le pont du vaisseau. Elle avait vomi ses tripes à peine réfugiée dans l'infirmerie, jusqu'à n'avoir plus qu'une bile acide qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

Elle revoyait tous ces innocents, ces enfants morts sans avoir pu se défendre et elle n'arrivait plus à assumer le rôle qu'elle s'était promis de tenir coûte que coûte. Elle se sentait sale, seule, fragile, dépassée.

Elle avait pris douche sur douche dans l'infirmerie et le sang de ses blessures se mêlait à l'eau et aux larmes irrépressibles qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Plus les larmes coulaient plus elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. A sa hauteur _à lui_. Et plus elle se maudissait.

Elle n'entendit pas les bottes métalliques pourtant familières et elle ne perçut pas le geste hésitant qui suivit mais lorsqu'il tira le rideau de douche et qu'il posa sur elle son regard brûlant, sans jugement, elle oublia de respirer.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle plus dérangée par la faiblesse qu'elle affichait que par la situation.

Il ne répondit pas mais un éclair de tristesse traversa son regard orageux. Il n'y eût aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, il l'attira à lui, l'enveloppa de sa longue cape noire et posa des lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes et tout, tout disparut, les cris des enfants, les images dans sa tête, tout fut absorbé par l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure or et qu'il se rapprocha tout près de son oreille elle l'entendit murmurer :

- C'est moi qui suis désolé.


	4. Dans l'ombre d'une absence

_**Allez en passant, un p'tit chapitre du soir sans prétention ...**_

**_4. _Dans l'ombre d'une absence**

SSX était une base hors norme, pensée par son créateur pour plaire à ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur. Au centre de ce splendide écosystème artificiel, une petite bâtisse futuriste accueillait une petite bibliothèque, un grand piano noir et un mobilier baroque épuré mais choisi avec goût.

Rares étaient les personnes à pénétrer dans ce lieu. Deux pirates étaient coutumiers de pauses éclair dans cet endroit, ils se croisaient peu mais laissaient généralement un indice de leur passage respectif, une sorte de « je suis là », message quasi subliminal pour l'autre, incarné par une simple rose rouge dans un soliflore.

Emeraldas et Harlock étaient trop semblables pour ne pas se comprendre, et trop semblables aussi pour éprouver autre chose qu'une sincère amitié. Ames écorchées vives dont la volonté de fer faisaient d'eux les deux pirates les plus redoutés de l'univers…

Cependant, depuis la disparition de Toshiro, il semblait à Harlock que l'un et l'autre prenaient soin de ne pas être en ce lieu en même temps que l'autre comme si le face à face entre les deux amis ne faisait que souligner une absence devenue chaque seconde de plus en plus pesante.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, alors qu'il laissait les touches du piano guider ses doigts, il reconnut sans s'y méprendre le pas mi-feutré mi-décidé de la femme pirate. Il ne cessa pas de jouer lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, qu'elle posa son arme sur le piano et qu'elle s'adossa à une chaise pour l'écouter. Il termina la triste mélopée qu'il avait fait naître pour préférer soudain un air de saloon très country et franchement gai.

Emeraldas lui adressa un sourire franc, se leva pour se saisir d'un verre et le salua en silence avant de le vider presque d'un trait. Il termina enfin, prit une coupe à son tour et trinqua avec l'Amazone rousse.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda sans répondre.

- Pour le morceau… poursuivit-elle.

Ils se turent un instant, laissant le temps s'étirer imperceptiblement et les souvenirs semblèrent affluer dans leur cœur, rappelés à eux par cette mélodie country qui avait des airs de leurs anciennes virées sur Gun Frontier.

- Il t'a choisi, toi…

- Quoi ? demanda l'homme en noir pas tellement sûr d'avoir compris.

- Toshiro… C'est à tes côtés qu'il est resté. Jusqu'à la fin.

- L'Arcadia était l'œuvre de sa vie… se défendit presque l'homme à la cicatrice.

Un second silence s'installa, encore plus lourd de sens que le précédent. Ils se regardèrent, étirant encore ce temps dépouillé de mots. Deux regards d'acier opaques à tout sentiment malgré les souvenirs ravivés, l'absence toujours si forte.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça… ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix à peine audible.

Elle ne détourna pas son regard brûlant. On y était. Sur ce sujet tabou…

- Pour ça quoi ? Pour ça que toi et moi on s'est éloignés ? Pour ça que je ne t'ai plus donné signe de vie ces dernières années ? Pour ça que je t'en veux ?

Il hocha la tête, un peu étourdi par le flot rapide de phrases que la femme pirate débitait avec une certaine violence dans la voix.

- Non, Harlock, ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste… juste qu'à chaque fois que l'on se voit, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Lui.

_Et que ça fait mal._

Il soupira. L'amertume d'Emeraldas était bien plus présente que la sienne finalement. Lui, il avait l'Arcadia, un vaisseau pour lequel Toshiro Oyama avait donné son âme, un peu de lui en somme. Beaucoup, même. Il le sentait, il savait qu'il était là, quelque part dans le cœur de l'Arcadia. Il avait songé plus d'une fois à en parler à son amie mais il se dit une fois encore qu'elle n'y croirait pas, qu'elle ne voudrait pas savoir… Au final, il serait toujours moins seul qu'elle.

- Cela devrait nous rendre plus forts, dit-il finalement affichant un fugace sourire.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.


End file.
